


Wash Day

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: None





	Wash Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"What do you mean it's broken. It can't be broken, we need it." 

 

"It's broken, as in, it does not work, it will not function." 

 

"Let me at it." 

 

Tyr lead Harper down the hall and opened the door. 

 

 

Three hours later: 

 

Harper walked out. Standing there waiting was the entire crew of the Andromeda. Smiling, Harper bowed and indicated the fixed washing machine. Dylan flew in and dumped his clothes in. 

 

"What would we do without you, Harper?" 

 

"Don't know boss man but you and Tyr can pay me later." 

 

"Good."


End file.
